


Dean and Cas Valentine's Day Ficlet

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985





	Dean and Cas Valentine's Day Ficlet

They were stopped at a Gas'n'Sip to pick up some much needed necessities before their four hour drive to go look into a lead on Abaddon. The entire place looked like it had been barfed all over by Cupid. Red and pink and white everywhere. Chocolates marked up so high it was damn criminal.

Dean rolled his eyes as he practically tripped on an over-sized teddy bear that held a heart-shaped box of chocolates that said "Be Mine" on them.

He used to love Valentine's Day – perfect for picking up chicks. But the last few years he'd come to realize that banging random women just wasn't all that interesting to him anymore. It probably had a lot to do with all the insanity in their lives, but somewhere buried deep, it was more than that. Dean was getting old.

He made a low, annoyed grunt as he threw some protein bars into a bag and turned around the corner to find Cas staring curiously at the endless row of hearts, glitter and stuffed teddy bears. The head tilt in all its glory and Dean sort of grinned in amusement at watching Cas trying to debunk the mysteries of Valentine's Day.

"It's so _commercialized._ " The angel said. Dean nodded emphatically. Yes, yes it was.

"I mean… do chocolates encased within an anatomically incorrect heart really say 'I love you' to someone?" Cas asked him in total seriousness.

Dean moved closer, switched the bag he'd been holding into the other hand and grabbed the box that Cas had picked up. Dean placed it back on the shelf.

" _No_. If you…care about someone. You show them by doing things for them, getting them things you know they really like, or I don't know… just making them feel special, I guess." He replied and felt flustered for having gone into such detail, because really, why did it even matter? None of them had anyone ' _special_ ' these days. Dean purposefully ignored the way his heart changed pace as Cas stared at him with interest.

"Anyway… I'm gonna get a few more things and then we're on our way." Cas nodded, looking thoughtful.

Dean forced a smile and walked around to the next aisle to get some drinks and other snacks to hold himself over. When he had gathered everything he wanted he looked around for his friend but couldn't find him anywhere, so he paid for his stuff and walked out back to the car.

Dean was relieved, seeing Cas there waiting in the passenger seat. As he eased into the car and started the engine, he took a moment to glance over at Cas. His friend was sitting there very still with the hint of a small mischievous smile.

"Wanna share what's got you looking so crafty?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows before backing the car out of the space.

"Nothing, Dean." Cas lied.

"Uh-huh…" He shot back and decided to ignore it.

Two hours later and the two coffee's and Gatorade that he'd drank earlier were pressing against his bladder to the point where it could no longer be ignored. Thank God they were only on some country back road and not the freeway.

He pulled the car off onto a gravel path. Cas looked over at him curiously. "I gotta take a piss." He said.

Cas pressed his lips together and nodded, turning to look out the window at the tall unkempt grass as it rolled by.

Dean drove the car over into the brush a bit, not enough to damage his baby, but enough that it wasn't blocking the makeshift roadway. He jumped out of the car and groaned at the relief from simply standing and having some pressure off of his bladder.

He walked a couple feet into the field and undid his fly to reach inside the front of his boxers to pull himself out. _Ohhhh thank God!_ The relief was immense. He sighed and rolled his head back.

When he was done he shook and tucked away, zipping up carefully and turning back towards the car.

Which Cas was now sitting on the hood of…

"Uhh.. what're you doin' Cas?" he asked gesturing to the angel's lounging position.

Cas looked down at his lap and that's when Dean noticed he was holding a bundle of something wrapped in one of Dean's jackets – the one that _had_ been in the backseat earlier.

"What's that?" He asked, standing to the side of the car.

"it's… ummm.. _here._ " Cas said, stretching his arms out to extend the bundle in Dean's direction.

Dean felt like he had stepped into Christmas morning somehow. Cas was _giving_ him something? He almost laughed, but knew Cas would be offended.

Instead Dean eased up onto the hood of the Impala and got comfy before grabbing the Winchester-style wrapped gift.

As he pulled the jacket apart to get to what was underneath, Cas spoke quietly: "You said to get things the person you cared about really liked…."

Dean's hands froze and he tentatively met Cas' eyes. They darted away from him and Dean sort of chuckled awkwardly. "Cas?"

Cas very surreptitiously looked back at him.

"Are you giving me a Valentine's gift?" Dean tried not to smile but in the end his face stretched wide and Cas blushed.

Dean shook his head, not saying anything more as he finished unfolding the jacket.

Inside was a bag from the Gas'n'Sip. Inside the bag made Dean laugh loud. Cas immediately looked worried but Dean slapped a hand on the top of the angel's knee reassuringly.

"Perfect, Cas." He shook his head, still grinning, and eyed his loot. Three different kinds of pie, a porn mag (his favourite), and a box of tissues. With any other person this would have been the weirdest, creepiest thing ever. But with Cas… it was just funny and endearing.

Dean leaned over, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulders and prepared to pull him in for a one-armed hug. Cas obviously misread the action and planted one right on his mouth.

Stunned was an understatement.

Confused was in there somewhere.

Intrigued? Maybe a little.

Cas lips were warm and pliant against his and Dean's eyes were wide open as he continued to sit there stock still with Cas' lips pressed into him. The angel's eyes were closed but he wasn't doing anything else.

It got awkward real fast.

They pulled away at the same time and stared in a panicky gaze at each other.

"Umm…" Dean said, his hands stretching to an open gesture of ' _uhh, what?!'_

"Sorry?" Cas replied on a question, looking the most confused Dean had ever seen.

"Well… that was new." Dean gave a half shrug. Not sure if he was implying he was okay with it or not. Was he?

_What the holy hell?_

"Yes." Cas blurted and then, in a very human way, he fell back against the Impala's windshield and threw an arm over his face.

 _Great._ Dean thought. Now he was embarrassed. They were _both_ embarrassed. His skin was tingling and his stomach flopped around like he'd eaten bad meat.

He let out a rush of breath that morphed into a groan as he reached out and pried Cas arm away from his face.

He angled over and peered down at Cas' face. Searching.

He didn't know if he found what he was looking for, Cas gave him no response whatsoever as he blankly stared back.

"So…, yeah?" Dean said stupidly. It made no sense at all, really. He was pretty sure he was asking Cas a pretty deep question here but couldn't bring himself to get beyond…'So yeah?' which was all kinds of pathetic.

The only reaction Dean got was the ever growing look of terror in Cas' blue eyes. Dean got fed-up all of a sudden. Like he said, he was too old for this shit. He dropped down and pressed his mouth against Cas' frozen lips, this time closing his eyes.

It was quick and he pulled up after and opened his eyes to give Cas a hard look. He probably looked annoyed. He kinda was, oddly. "Yeah?" He repeated in a rough way.

Finally Cas nodded and Dean sighed in relief. "Alright, then." He huffed and grabbed Cas face with his free hand and attacked his mouth with zero finesse.

Dean pushed his tongue between those hesitant lips and got right into it, because – at this point? – why the fuck not?

It maybe took a minute for Cas to let go and relax, and only a minute after that for him to become borderline rabid.

They made out with the frantic desperate passion of two teenagers who'd never been felt up before and Dean suddenly burst out laughing.

"Fucking Valentine's day," he said as he shook his head and then resumed making out with his best friend, the _ANGEL,_ on the hood of a damn car in the middle of nowhere.

Shove that one on the card rack, _Hallmark_.


End file.
